a snowbarry tale
by flashversespeedster
Summary: barry has just woken up from his coma this is the start of a snowberry tale, his eyes lingering on Caitlyn snow he knew things were going to be different, all reviews welcome (DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from my stories, they are the property of the CW and DC)
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfiction well ever, over the past few weeks ive become you can say addicted lol to snowbarry hopefully this written work doesnt suck it wont have many words for my first one so it will be probably be cast as a oneshot

A/N i do not own any of the character they are ther property of DC COMICS AND THE CW

A Snowbarry Tale

Ever since waking up from the 9 month coma, Barry Allen has secretly had a thing

for the beautiful Dr. Snow, waking up to her had nearly literally stopped his breath

those beautiful brown eyes, her long caramel coloured hair, and the way she was biting her bottom lip has she looked upon him.

Shocked to see the young man finally awake caitlyn went in to doctor mode asessing him,

looknig for a reaction she shone her pen light in both of his eyes and mumbled to herself "both pupils equal and reactive"

and of course she asked him to pee in a cup, which caught barry of guard

lookily another man was there and saving barry from what could have been an awkward situation replied "not right now he doesn't"

barry turned and asked "who are you?", "where am i?", the man answered "i'm cisco ramone this is cailtyn thinking quicker i mean Dr. Snow"

" and to where you are your in S.T.A.R labs man, still dissorientated barry only caught bits of what cisco was actually saying, but when he heard her name "caitlyn snow"

Barry looked up into her eyes and couldn't stop staring at her, he smiled at her and even though he didnt get one back he saw crimson spreading across those pale cheeks of hers.

Caitlyn was watching him the whole time Cisco was explaining and she could see that Barry was only taking in a few words at a time until her name was mentioned she realised has soon as it happened his glassy overed eyes came back to reality and started to smile at her

and of course cailtyn being caitlyn did not know how to respond, should she smile back at him she said to herself...or turn away. she didnt choose either option she just stared back amd could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Was she blushing she did have to admit to herself him smile was contagious and she had really just spent the last 9 months with Barry

"But that was different it was a Doctor/patient releationship" she tried to justify to herself, but what after seemed an age to Barry she smiled back at him and that was the second time Dr caitlyn snow had took his breath away and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

he stood up still listening to cisco "wait what" he said " i was hit by lightning " he lifted his tshirt up and was pretty shocked to see his body "lightning gave me abs" still looking in the monitor he was pretty shocked to feel caitlyns hands on his body, her touch felt like heaven barry thought, her long delicate fingers caressing his body

"Get a grip" barry said to himself, caitlyn looked up and saw barry blushing at her touch. And even though she was in doctor mode again caityln couldnt help but think "oh my god his body looks like its been sculptured" she realised her hands had stopped moving but were still on his body, Cisco being well cisco looked and saw them both blushing at where her hands were said "enjoying yourself are you doctor snow" he said with a grin in his voice.

She gasped removed her hand in a hurry an mumbled " i'm sorry" and turned away but not before slapping cisco at the back of his head, "hey what was that for, i was only trying to diffuse the awkward situation" cisco didnt hear it due to him still complaining but cailtyn heard it she was still stood next to barry when he whsipered " it wasnt for me"

she smiled to herself, walked away her fingers reaching out to brush against his hand, they both felt the sparks fly, she looked up to see Barry smiling that disarming smirk of his at her, once again caitlyn snow blushed she proceeded to walk out of the room, looked over her shoulder at him and mouthed "talk to you later"

Barry new at that moment things were going to be alot more exciting being around S.T.A.R LABS, being around cisco but more importantly being around caitlyn

A/N hoped you like it, hope it can class it as a snowbarry story let me know if i should continue or just leave it has it is


	2. Chapter 2 update

**just a quick update on my snowbarry story i was going to leave it has a one shot**

 **but i am going to try and carry on with it, im now sure how many chapters there are**

 **going to be, but i will try my best to carry on, since i love these two characters**

 **to be honest it may not sound alot to some but to me its a lot nearly 100 people have read**

 **it and i was expecting nobody to read it actually lol**

 **reviews are welcome also any advice since its my first fanfiction and was abit nervouse**

 **in posting the first part anyway thanks again, i will update soon**


	3. Chapter 2

after caitlyn had lef the room, and barry had talked to dr wells who advised him adamantly not to leave S.T.A.R labs yet, he went to find iris and joe after a short reunion with his best friend he made is way to CCPD to find his foster father, joe swept barry into his arms and held on to his son to make sure he was actually there,

after barry had told him "its really me joe" a few times he settled down, but even though barry was excited to be reunited with his family after 9 months he couldnt take his mind off dr. caitlyn snow, as soon has he woke up from the darkness and saw her, he knew she was the light that had guided him back to consciousness, those eyes hidden behind her luscious lashes were mesmerising he felt like he could just fall in to them,

joe looked at barry and saw that he'd been grinning like an idiot for the past 30 minutes, and he knew it wasnt just him that was making him so happy, " ok bar spill it, why are you so happy?" shaking his head and coming back to reality he responded "what are you talking about, im just happy to see you thats all" barry said trying to breathe slowly and slow down his heart which felt like it was beating at 100mph "mmmm are you sure nothing else has happened that has you grinning for ear to ear", "like i dont know that cute doctor at S.T.A.R labs mm m what was her name again"

"CAITLYN" barry said but it came out has a shout, i mean err "dr snow" yes she was vey helpfull especially when i woke up. ok so anyway i have to go joe " ok barry you sure your ok" yeah im fine he said but was he really because it felt like the world was slowing down what was happening to him, he had to get back to S.T.A.R LABS too see if they knew but has soon has he stood up to get out the door WHOOOOSH! he'd collided with a police car about 20 feet away " what the hell is happening to me" he said he put his hand infron of his face and it saw that it was vibrating super fast, he grinned he didnt know what was happening but he felt awesome, he started to run down the alley way and what happened next he wasnt expecting it felt like he was travelling about 100mph and the next thing he knew he was in the back of a laundry van smiling while a very confused driver looked at him and was probably wondering how the hell did he get in there,

while he was excited he was also scared he knew someone who could help him, he went to see caitlyn. has soon has he entered the lab he saw her, bent over a work station with her long caramel coloured hair hanging over her eyes and she was biting her bottom lip, he knew something was up, he might have only been around her for a few hours but she had done that a few times and he realised she only did it when something was wrong, so he walked over to her put his hand on her should and said "hey, is something wrong" with a gasp from caitlyn she span round pretty fast that she almost fell over until barry caught her in his arms, she was shocked to see him back even though she said she would talk to him later, she didnt know if he would come back and here he was holding her those green eyes of his searching every last detail of her face to see if anything was the matter, and she could see his lips had parted that she had took his breath away, caitlyn blushed at the thought that she could make someone like barry lose his breath, even though it only lasted a few seconds it felt like an eternity staring at each other, then she snapped back to reality when she heard a slighty panicked barry asking again "caitlyn are you ok, please say something" she smiled at the sincerity in his voice " im fine barry thankyou, you just took me by suprise thats all" so what brings you back here, not that im not happy to see you again, she blushed again no one since ronnie had made caitlyn feel this way " what is wrong with me im acting like a highschool girl" she said to herself,

"Caitlyn i think somethings the matter with me, and its kind of freaking me out" she was touched that he thought of her as the first person to come to " ok barry sit down on the bed and eplain to me what happened" she guided him by the hand to the med bay and there it was again that spark she felts earlier it was electric her skin had goosebumps, and she knew she wasnt the only one feeling it, a coy glance up at barry and she saw he had red cheeks too and was breathing heavier than usual, hoping it was from the touch they both shared she was also concerned, she sat him down ad went in to doctor mode " ok barry tell me what happened" has barry explained what had happened to him caitlyn could quite believe the story he was telling, and barry taking a breth looked up and saw she was having a hard time too "caitlyn i know it sounds really strange, trust me i do because its happening to me, but im telling you the truth, is there anyway to prove it" she looked at him she could see in his eyes that he was a bit hurt that she hadnt believed him, while feeling abit gulity too " ok barry i'll run a few tests see how your body is holding up, and we can call cisco and dr wells" she could see he relaxed at her voice she brushed his cheek with her hand and said " we''ll sort it out barry, thankyou for coming to me for help" while barry was liking her touch on his cheek her long delicate fingers caressing his cheek, he said " of course id come to you dr snow, you looked after me for 9 months when i was errr napping" he smiled at her, and he got a small smile back from her " it feels like ive known you forever i trust you with my life" barry couldnt take his eyes off her pale pink lips, he moved her hand from his cheek in to his own hand holding it, at that moment it felt like nothing else existed apart from them it felt like they were in a bubble he moved his eyes away from her lips slowly moving upto her eyes and could see passion burning behind them, slowly ever so slowy he rose up hands still held together he looked down at her there eyes doing all the talking, caitlyn could see barrys green eyes asking for for permission, she slowly nodded and inch by inch there faces got closer together until barely there lips touching, and that was when they were interrupted by cisco and dr wells, shooting apart like lightning had hit them, both were breathing heavy there cheeks glowing red, and while the other people in the room hadn't seen what had just happened, caitlyn shyly looked up in to barrys emerald eyes and saw abit of dissapointment that they were interuppted and barry saw the same in her eyes, smiling at each other laughter erupted from both of them,

And all of a sudden cisco and dr wells had noticed that barry allen was back, cisco walked up to him with a smile wider than barry thought possible hugged him and said " dude id knew you would come back" "didnt i say so dr well". harrison well chuckled abit at cisco's enthusiasm replied " yes you did mr ramone yes you did", "so mr allen, what brings you back to S.T.A.R labs " barry walked in to the main cortex ready to explain again what had happened to him, but not before glancing back at caitlyn smiling and whispering so the other two couldnt hear " maybe next time dr snow, we wont be interrupted" blushing even more than she thought possible she slid up next to him touched his arms and said " i cant wait for next time"

so " mr allen will you be with us for a while" asked harrison, looking around at each off them but his eyes lingering longer on caitlyn he replied " im definately going to be around more often, if thats ok with you all" while he was seeking permission to his reply, he was only asking caitlyn if it was ok. with a " hell yeah man this is going to be awesome" from cisco, a " your always welcome here mr allen" from dr wells, and a whispered "yes" from caitlyn both of there eyes lit up at the prospects of what may happen in there next few meetings with each other.


	4. Chapter update

**ok guys just to let you know i am writing chapter 3 so it will be up soon**

 **and still i cant believe that nearly 350 have read it, i am loving writing**

 **about my favourite pair**

 **ok now while i love the actress who plays iris on the show (candice patton)**

 **and the actor who plays ronnie ( robbie amell)**

 **this story is going to be purely a SNOWBARRY fanfiction**

 **there will be no west/allen or snow/storm romantic relationships**

 **ive read quite alot of fanfic and i like of the choice people have made**

 **in regard to these two characters,**

 **iris is purely barry's bestfriend/foster sister**

 **and ronnie is cait's brother and i do want to involve them in the future of**

 **the story**

 **guys let me know, i want to hear your opinions your ideas, could help me out alot**

 **so message me leave reviews on how the story is**


	5. Chapter 3

After explaining what happened to him at the police station to dr well and cisco, both men were eager to run there own kind of "special" tests and it included to going to an abandoned airfield , so after getting all the equipment set up, Barry came out of the trailer in what looked like a very skin tight outfit, he stepped out and he felt abit self-conscious and aslo a tad embarassed epsecially when he had to appear like this infront of caitlyn, after that beautiful moment they both sharded back at S.T.A.R LABS he didnt want her to see him like this, all he could keep repeating in his head was " dont turn around, dont turn around please" and of course she did,

She looked over and the first thing that came to her mind as "wow thats a pretty snug fit" she couldnt take her eyes of him "what was wrong with her" she said "i'm not usually like this" but deep down she knew why, it was because of the man standing infront of her, she hadn't felt like this in a long time Barry had awoken her cold heart, it seemed like it was thawing and she didnt know how to feel about it, on one hand she was abit scared at how these feelings just appeared realy out of thin air, and on the other hand she never thought she would feel like this again, Caitlyn walked up to barry and checked his equipment making sure her tablet was in sync with it, Barry being observant realised she didnt smile much around other people except him, while he liked the feeling that caitlyn put down her defences around only him, he was also worried so carefully he started to say "caitlyn can i ask you a question...its ok if you dont want to answer it though, he hastily added", with a guarded look she watched him and said "of course barry" " ive noticed you dont smile that much around other people" she looked abit hurt and barry knew he should have kept his mouth shut he grabbed her hand and said "im sorry i shouldnt have said anything, please just ignore me"

"No its not your fault barry, your right i dont smile much or feel that happy around most people" looking like she was figuring out what to say to respond to him " when the particle accelerator exploded, i lost somebody important to me" looking at him she could see his eyes begin to water, " cait im sorry...i.i.i shouldn't have asked" she smiled at him his words were laden with sincerity " its ok barry i havent really talked about it with anyone, im glad you got me to open up" barry smiled and squeezed her hand " can i ask who it was" " it was my brother ronnie, and the worst thing was it was my fault, he shouldnt have been there, he was only there for me" starting to cry herself she felt two strong arms embrace her, his voice whispering into her ear " its ok cait, its ok im here" she didnt care if cisco and dr wells saw them, this moment was something she needed, to be hugged and told it was ok " thankyou barry"

she gently pulled away put her hand on his chest and said " ok we have got to get thise tests started, thats why we are here" she smiled at him and walked away standing behind the table that was put there with all the equipment cisco and dr wells were watching her, cisco said " hey are you ok?" "im fine cisco thankyou, we should get started" ok barry lets get this show started cisco said, barry got in a running position and just felt it the lightning the energy building up inside of him he just smiled and WHOOOOOSH ran, caitlyn, cisco and dr wells were blown back it felt like a jet engine setting off, cisoc was monitoring barry with a speed gun " he just hit 200kph" caitlyn couldnt believe it barry was telling the truth "how is this possible" still abit shell shocked she couldnt help but smile when she heard a "WOOHOOO" he sounded like little kid, to barry it felt awesome the energy, the lightning he could feel the wind blowing in his face, he couldnt believe it then all of a sudden his joy dissapeared he remebered that night 15 years ago when his mother was killed, he remebered her on her knees screaming while red and yellow lighting danced around her, one lapse in concentration and he collided with a few giant water barrels.

cailtyn still engrossed by what just happend took a few seconds to register that barry had been hurt "BARRY" she cried " barry...barry are you ok talk to me please" a few seconds of silence was more than she could handle she turned to cisco who was already starting to move to the van so they could see if he was ok when she heard his voice "AHHHHH" he screamed, he was in pain and that nearly broke her it took a good couple of minutes to reach him and she saw the "impact site" so to speak and saw him sat up but holding his wrist she ran toward him and said " barry are you ok, look at me" his eyes we closed in pain but when he heard her voice he opened them and gave her a shaky smile " im good cait, just a broken wrist...i think" trying to reassure her but she could see what he was doing and that he was in pain " come on we need to get you back to the lab, see how bad it is" cisco helped barry up put him in the van caitlyn climbed in next to him, making sure not to knock his bad arm she put her hand on his other arm and said it was going to be ok they went back to pick dr wells up, and on the journey back to S.T.A.R LABS the other two occupents of the van didnt seem to notice that cailtyn and barry were holding hands comforting each other, her heart was still beating at what seemed like a hundred miles per hour, her heart nearly stopped when she saw him hurt " i dont think barry is good for my heart" she said to herself with a little smile on her face

him getting injured was not good for her, but the man himself, those emeral eyes, that beautiful smile, that was good for her that much she already knew. they arrived back at the lab after about a thirty minute journey throught traffic, still grasping his wrist which seemed to him the pain was receeding, she ushered him through the cortex to the med bay told him to sit on the bed so she could take an xray after a few minutes she got the results and showed the others that indeed he had a bad break in his wrist, she asked how he was feeling he replied " hurts obviously but it feels like its getting better" barry said, cailtyn didnt know if he was just saying it for her sake, but she told him to lay still and she wrapped his wrist up immobolizing it so he couldnt move it, " i'll take another one in a couple of hours, but please do me a favour stay still" she smiled at him, he said ok i mean how could he say no to her.

Dr wells asked what had happened to him out there "things were going so well" he said, he told them the story about what had happened to him mom 15 years ago, and caitlyn's heart seem to break for him she reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, then he told them about the red and yellow lightning that was dancing around his mother that night, he looked at dr wells and asked him " is it possible there is another like me" in which harrison replied "mr allen there is no one like you, that i know off" but dont worry rest up and we will get to the bottom of this he turned around and wheeled himself out of the room. after a couple more hours caitlyn took another x-ray and was shocked to see that a break that should have took a few weeks to heal properly had about 75% healed already she showed it to the rest and them and all barry could say was "how is this possible, what is happening to me" to say the least barry was abit freaked out, caitlyn could see that she wrapped his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze and said " we'll figure it out barry, dont worry" and somehow he knew she would do everything in her power to make it happen.


End file.
